


Fragile Tension That's Keeping Us Going

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [41]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cohabitation, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slurs, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È sera, fuori fa freddo e in casa, sul divano, c'è poco posto e un solo piumone. Ma forse Ichigo e Grimmjow potrebbero risolvere il problema di riscaldamento in modi piùinteressanti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ennesimo spin-off di una fic che spero un giorno di poter ri-uppare. Risale ai tempi del terzo porn fest. Buona lettura. uAu
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #096.Scelta Libera - Divano  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** «Fuori fa freddo, perché non mi scaldi?» «Ma per chi mi hai preso? Un termosifone?!»

La porta emise un rumore secco chiudendosi, irrigidita dal freddo particolarmente forte di quella giornata di metà Gennaio.

Un rumore di passi fece scricchiolare l’assito di legno, seguito da uno sbuffo particolarmente sonoro che non ottenne però l’effetto di richiamare l’attenzione dell’altra persona presente nell’appartamento.

«Sono tornato» esclamò piccata la voce roca di Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a sottolineare un dato di fatto già ampiamente appurato.

«Mmm…» fu la laconica risposta di Ichigo Kurosaki, che si rannicchiò ancor più sotto il piumone senza degnare neanche di uno sguardo il suo compagno, che gli rivolse un’occhiata sprezzante, lanciando di malagrazia la giacca di pelle su una sedia della cucina e mancandola clamorosamente.

«Fanculo!» borbottò scocciato, abbandonando l’indumento a terra e avvicinandosi al divano al centro della stanza.

«Raccoglila che si sporca!».

Ichigo si degnò finalmente di articolare una frase di senso compiuto, alzando il bavero del piumone fino al naso.

«Ma guardati! Sembri un bruco nel bozzolo! Vuoi che ti porti anche la borsa dell’acqua calda o passo direttamente alle medicine per l’artrite?» si prese gioco di lui l’altro, fingendo una premura inesistente.

Perché diamine quel bastardo dovesse stare chiuso in casa col culo al caldo, mentre lui era fuori a ricoprirsi di neve dalla testa ai piedi, non lo sapeva ma sapeva per certo che non sopportava che Ichigo se la spassasse davanti al televisore mentre lui aveva da lavorare.

«Fa molto freddo fuori?» lo ignorò Ichigo, che in quel momento era troppo rilassato per riuscire a sostenere le provocazioni di Grimmjow. Anzi, se quel deficiente stava zitto giusto per due minuti, si sarebbe placidamente addormentato sotto il piumone e non si sarebbe risvegliato tanto presto.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, da parte sua, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che, se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, lo avrebbe attraversato da parte a parte, precisa come un fendente in pieno petto. E poi, resosi conto che il ragazzo voleva essere lasciato in pace, _fece esattamente l’opposto_.

«Oh no! No, che non fa freddo! È un forno là fuori! Ti giuro, dovresti provare a uscire sul balcone in mutande e restarci tutta la notte! Non ci crederesti, ci sono persino gli orsi polari che ballano l’hula!» esagerò Grimmjow, sporgendosi verso la massa informe sotto la quale giaceva Ichigo.

«Gna gna gna! Spiritoso!» si limitò a borbottare Ichigo, scocciato. Non solo si preoccupava per lui, doveva essere anche preso in giro a quel modo! Che si arrangiasse e morisse di freddo, allora!

«Sposta quei piedi e fammi sedere!» ringhiò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, per nulla soddisfatto da quel comportamento. Non era il modo giusto di fare, quello! Se lui provocava, Ichigo doveva rispondere, non accoccolarsi sul divano e chiudere gli occhi come se neanche ci fosse nessuno in quella stanza.

«No, non li sposto!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, allungandosi improvvisamente su tutta la superficie del divano. «Se hai tanta voglia di stenderti, vattene sul letto!» concluse, lanciandogli uno sguardo scocciato.

«Non c’è il televisore in camera, coglione!» lo riprese Grimmjow, togliendosi le scarpe. «E ora spostati o mi siedo sui tuoi piedi!».

«Provaci e ti do un calcio nei coglioni!» sbottò Ichigo, sollevandosi tuttavia su un gomito e rispondendo allo sguardo di sfida dell’altro.

«Ah! Non ti conviene, rischi di romperti un piede!».

Grimmjow dovette rendersi conto di averla sparata davvero grossa, almeno a giudicare dallo sguardo pieno di scetticismo che gli lanciò Ichigo, prima di riuscire a trovare una risposta plausibile da dargli.

«Ma sentiti! Con tutto il freddo che hai preso, rischi soltanto di spaccarteli, i tuoi adorati _gioielli di ferro_ » borbottò alla fine, stiracchiandosi al massimo della sua lunghezza e costringendo il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri a sollevargli le gambe di peso, per ricavarsi lo spazio sufficiente a sedersi sul divano.

«Sei un rompicoglioni!» sbuffò Ichigo, mollandogli un calcio.

«E tu sei invadente! Parcheggia quella roba da qualche altra parte, peso morto!» lo richiamò Grimmjow, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso i piedi che il ragazzo gli aveva piantato di malagrazia sulle ginocchia.

«No! Qui c’ero prima io e se vuoi starci, ti tieni anche i miei piedi!» protestò Ichigo, puntando i talloni contro una coscia del ragazzo e stringendo convulsamente il piumone fra le mani.

«Bene! E allora restaci, deficiente!».

«Sì! Ci resto!».

«Bravo!» aggiunse Grimmjow precipitosamente, giusto per la soddisfazione di avere l’ultima parola su una discussione che era sicuramente d’importanza capitale per loro due.

Per un attimo nessuno dei due parve avere null’altro da dire, tanto che soltanto la voce dell’annunciatore del telegiornale restò a riempire l’atmosfera tesa e anche sottilmente gelida della stanza. I ricongiungimenti serali, per loro due, seguivano sempre quell’andamento: manifestare gioia per il ritorno dell’altro era un gesto non previsto e non gradito. Mandarsi sonoramente a fanculo: quello era un atteggiamento _virile_ , altroché!

Peccato che poi finissero per guardarsi in cagnesco per delle ore intere e farsi dispettucci, che anche un bambino delle elementari avrebbe saputo escogitare in modo più sottile. Chiedersi scusa, mai. Dirsi: «Ho sbagliato, ero nervoso. Scusami» sarebbe stato un gesto umiliante. Due come loro non avrebbero ammesso la propria colpa neanche sotto tortura. Neanche credevano di avere colpa alcuna, troppo occupati com’erano a convincersi di aver ragione.

Però… però fuori faceva freddo e Grimmjow continuava ad aver freddo. Non si aspettava sinceramente di passare la serata in compagnia dei piedi del suo ragazzo. Certo, non per questo si sarebbe scusato del suo comportamento. Avrebbe sempre potuto aggiungere un’altra provocazione per far dimenticare la precedente e far ripartire il discorso rimettendolo sui binari giusti, questa volta.

Detto fatto, Grimmjow allungò una mano, afferrando il piumone e tirandoselo decisamente addosso. Incontrò quasi subito la resistenza di Ichigo, che afferrò il suo lembo di tessuto con altrettanta decisione, sfoderando un ghigno incazzato.

«Che diamine fai?!» lo richiamò, dandogli una decisa tallonata nella gamba.

«Mi copro! Te l’ho detto, fa freddo!» replicò Grimmjow semplicemente, cominciando a tirare il piumone con entrambe le mani.

«Da quando in qua hai freddo, tu?! Giri a mezze maniche persino quando ci sono quindici gradi sottozero!» insistette il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, cercando di strattonare via la trapunta.

Addormentarsi era ormai un’impresa impossibile: era talmente incazzato che, pur volendo, non sarebbe riuscito a riprender sonno neanche se si fosse sparato un’intera confezione di sonniferi in endovena. E poi stava diventando una questione di principio: il piumone l’aveva preso lui per primo!

«Da quando in qua sei più interessato a quel maledetto piumone che alla mia salute?!» lo prese in giro Grimmjow, cominciando a guadagnare preziosi centimetri di coperta.

«Da quando ho deciso che sei diventato fastidioso!» protestò Ichigo, cercando di riprendersi il suo adorato piumone.

«Senti!» proseguì esasperato, allungando suo malgrado le braccia per non lasciar sfuggire la trapunta, che era ormai quasi completamente fra le mani dell’altro. «Se hai tanta voglia di scaldarti, vai a farti un giro!».

A quelle parole il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri mollò istantaneamente il piumone, mandando Ichigo a sbattere con la testa contro il bracciolo del divano.

« ** _Fuori fa freddo, perché non mi scaldi tu?_** ».

Era chiarissimo l’intento derisorio in quelle parole eppure, nel ghigno che Grimmjow gli rivolse, Ichigo non ebbe difficoltà a rintracciare una certa nota maliziosa che lasciava intendere ben altri significati, neanche tanto nascosti.

« ** _Ma per chi mi hai preso? Un termosifone?!_** » replicò scandalizzato, sferrando un calcio all’indirizzo dello stomaco dell’altro.

Calcio che il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri non ebbe alcun problema a intercettare e bloccare, afferrando il piede del compagno saldamente fra le dita.

«Per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, tu sei meglio di un termosifone, per il semplice motivo che i termosifoni non scopano» esclamò Grimmjow, senza scomporsi di un millimetro mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

Ichigo, al contrario, si scompose e pure parecchio, mentre cercava vanamente di liberarsi dalla stretta del ragazzo che si faceva di secondo in secondo più forte.

«Ehi!» sbottò alla fine, usando il tono più sbruffone che riusciva ad assumere.

«Non sono mica una macchinetta! Non puoi… pensare che abbia sempre voglia di scopare con te!» concluse piccato, continuando a lottare per districarsi da quella situazione che stava rapidamente degenerando.

«Ah, ma davvero?!» replicò Grimmjow per nulla convinto.

«Vuoi dirmi che adesso non hai voglia, Ichigo?» insinuò, allungandosi verso il ragazzo e lasciando la presa sul suo piede per far risalire la mano lungo la caviglia.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni aggrottò le sopracciglia, reprimendo a stento un brivido lungo la schiena mentre le dita dell’altro affondavano nel suo polpaccio, stringendolo con un certo vigore.

«No!» urlò Ichigo, scuotendo con fin troppa veemenza la testa.

«E adesso lasciami in pace!» aggiunse, quasi volesse dare forza alla sua voce che invece di sostenerlo si abbassava di tono a ogni momento che la mano di Grimmjow risaliva la sua gamba, oltrepassando il ginocchio e arrampicandosi lungo la coscia.

«E se io non volessi?» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, mentre un ghigno vittorioso compariva già sul suo viso.

Ichigo inspirò profondamente e si appiattì contro il divano, mentre la faccia di Grimmjow si avvicinava fino ad arrivare a pochissimi centimetri dalla sua. Ma come diavolo faceva quel bastardo ogni volta ad arrivargli praticamente addosso senza che lui neanche se ne accorgesse?!

«Te… te la farei pagare cara!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni cercò di elaborare una minaccia particolarmente efferata ma quella frase, neanche troppo convinta, fu l’unica che riuscì a emettere stentatamente, con la fronte di Grimmjow praticamente attaccata alla sua.

«Ma che paura! Guardami, sto tremando e non per il freddo”»ghignò l’altro, guardandolo fissamente con i suoi affilati occhi azzurri e Ichigo non poté fare a meno di pensare che un essere capace di assumere uno sguardo tanto _raggelante_ non potesse assolutamente provare freddo.

«Fa’ poco lo spiritoso» borbottò alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, premendo testardamente la fronte contro quella dell’altro, nel tentativo di spingerlo indietro. Tentativo assolutamente vano. Tutto ciò che contribuì a fare con quel gesto fu di rendere le loro bocche ancora più vicine.

«E tu non fare il finto tonto» lo rimbeccò Grimmjow, contrastando la spinta dell’altro e accostandosi ancora di più al suo viso.

«Grimm! Mi fai ma…» tentò di protestare Ichigo a mezza voce ma, prima che potesse completare la frase, la sua bocca si scontrò letteralmente contro quella del compagno e, per un istante, più che un bacio fu un doloroso cozzare di denti.

Cozzare che si trasformò quasi subito in _altro_ , mentre le loro labbra scivolavano le une sulle altre in un contatto umido e feroce, che tolse quasi subito a Ichigo la voglia di protestare: il tempo che Grimmjow gli infilasse la lingua in bocca, ignorando decisamente i suoi mugugni stizziti.

Mugugni che si trasformarono in pensieri recriminatori, verso il compagno e verso se stesso, quando Ichigo si trovò ad assecondare con fin troppo entusiasmo quel gesto, seguendo i movimenti prepotenti della bocca dell’altro, che quasi pareva volesse mangiargliele, le labbra.

In effetti, Grimmjow si rendeva conto di essersi lanciato con una certa veemenza su di lui ma era un tipo impaziente e quando Ichigo s’impuntava a quel modo, non faceva che aumentare la sua impazienza.

Si allontanò dal ragazzo, all’improvviso, deciso a staccarsi da lui giusto per sfotterlo a proposito della sua presunta “non voglia di scopare” ma per tutta risposta Ichigo s’issò sui gomiti, seguitando a baciarlo con una certa urgenza, finché non si ritrovò con il collo teso fino allo spasimo per cercare di raggiungere il suo volto.

Grimmjow, dopo essersi staccato da lui, gli concesse un altro, veloce bacio prima di allontanarsi definitivamente e restare a fissare il viso di Ichigo, da cui ogni traccia di rabbia era sparita, sostituita da un’improvvisa voglia che il ragazzo neanche si preoccupava di dissimulare.

Almeno finché non riaprì gli occhi e non si ritrovò davanti l’espressione di scettico divertimento del compagno.

«Che cazzo ti guardi?!» borbottò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure ostinatamente serrate.

«Mi sto godendo lo spettacolo di un bugiardo che si sta sputtanando da solo» replicò tranquillamente Grimmjow, rivolgendogli un ghigno soddisfatto.

«Senti, tu!» esclamò Ichigo con tono minaccioso, allungandosi verso il ragazzo e afferrandolo per la collottola.

«Io non dico bugie! Sei tu che provochi!» ci tenne a precisare, nonostante l’assoluta mancanza di fermezza della sua voce.

«Certo, certo. Tu sei solo una povera vittima, Ichigo. Allora perché mi sei saltato addosso?» concluse vittorioso l’altro, facendogli notare la posizione in cui si trovavano in quel momento.

Ichigo si trovava seduto a cavalcioni su di lui e lo stringeva per il bavero della camicia in una posizione che, conoscendo le loro abitudini, tradiva ben altri scopi che il puro e semplice litigio.

«Cos’è? Stasera vuoi stare sopra? Ma che irruenza! E se adesso non avessi più voglia, improvvisamente?» continuò a prenderlo in giro, afferrandogli un polso e scostando la mano dal suo collo.

« _Improvvisamente_?! Andiamo, tu hai sempre voglia! Chi vuoi prendere per il culo?!» sbottò Ichigo, fissandolo con uno sguardo pieno di dubbi. Gli dava maledettamente fastidio che Grimmjow si divertisse a insinuare la promessa di _qualcosa_ , limitandosi poi a ridergli in faccia e a mandarlo in bianco finché lui non si decideva a passare all’azione.

Ma quella volta non si sarebbe fatto intortare tanto facilmente!

«E a te fa comodo, vero, che io abbia sempre voglia, no?» suggerì Grimmjow con una certa malizia, osservando il compagno arrossire clamorosamente di rabbia e di vergogna, senza tuttavia trovare una risposta che non avesse a che fare con la pura e semplice ingiuria.

«Ti fa comodo, così non devi alzare il culo e darti da fare per convincermi» concluse, approfondendo la stretta sul polso di Ichigo.

«Vaffanculo! Non è vero!» si limitò a protestare il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, spostando la mano libera dal collo alla spalla di Grimmjow.

«Se non è vero, allora non vedo che problema c’è a convincermi, visto che mi è passata la voglia» concluse il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri con un tono di voce pericolosamente tranquillo.

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi, muovendosi a disagio contro il corpo dell’altro. Non che avesse paura di prendere l’iniziativa, che diamine, solo che _neanche lui aveva voglia_ ed era stato stupidamente provocato. Non aveva intenzione di cedere a quel giochetto.

«Tanto non ho voglia neanche io quindi non abbiamo altro da dirci!» esclamò risoluto, allontanandosi appena da Grimmjow.

«Dì piuttosto che lo sai di non essere capace» insinuò Grimmjow, rafforzando la sua presa sul polso di Ichigo.

Quelle parole lasciarono il ragazzo interdetto per tre secondi: giusto il tempo di spazzare via ogni ragionamento logico, concentrandosi soltanto sull’improvvisa voglia di rivalsa contro l’altro. Va bene, lui non era _spregiudicato_ come il compagno ma non era un fesso né un inesperto nato ieri. Non più almeno. Non dopo cinque anni assieme.

«Che hai detto?! Io non sarei capace di… andiamo! Lo sai benissimo che non è vero!».

«Non ne sono poi così sicuro… sai, ho la memoria corta, ultimamente!» negò decisamente Grimmjow, il solito ghigno soddisfatto che campeggiava sul viso, illuminandolo di una certa gioia: Ichigo stava cadendo di nuovo nella provocazione e neanche se ne accorgeva.

«Oh! Povero _bastardo_! Dovrei curartela per bene quell’amnesia… a calci in bocca!» ringhiò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, cercando di dissimulare con tutta quella rabbia, l’ansia che provava in quell’istante. Non aveva un modo di fare sensuale, lui, né era poi tanto bravo a provocare la gente ma restava il fatto che Grimmjow lo stava trattando come un povero impedito e questo non poteva permetterglielo.

Dato che il compagno non pareva intenzionato ad aggiungere altre parole, neanche per lanciare ulteriori provocazioni, Ichigo non poté fare altro che chinarsi verso di lui e riprendere a baciarlo: forse era la cosa più banale da fare ma, diamine, da qualche punto doveva pur cominciare!

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, se pure stava provando qualcosa in quell’istante, si preoccupò di dissimulare accuratamente: non sarebbe bastato così poco a convincerlo.

Ichigo, che avesse capito l’antifona oppure no, lasciò scivolare la mano libera lungo la spalla del ragazzo, fino a raggiungergli la camicia, e cominciò a sbottonarla. Le sue dita si muovevano lentamente, sfilando i bottoni dalle asole con un certo impaccio, quasi con vergogna.

Sentiva che l’altro lo stava valutando in ogni mossa e in ogni gesto e sapeva dannatamente bene che quando Grimmjow gli lanciava una sfida era capace di negare persino l’evidenza dei fatti. Non sarebbe stato affatto facile _convincerlo_ , non con quei gesti così esitanti.

Si staccò dalla bocca del ragazzo, scivolando sulla sua guancia e poi lungo il collo, e avvertì sotto le labbra il pulsare ritmico e regolare del cuore dell’altro ripercuotersi nelle sue vene. Era ancora troppo tranquillo, il maledetto bastardo!

Le sue dita intanto si erano fatte meno incerte e meno rigide, arrivando finalmente a liberare l’ultimo bottone, e fu così che poté entrare in contatto con la pelle nuda del ragazzo, sfiorando con il palmo della mano l’addome e provocando in lui il primo, lieve brivido.

In effetti, Grimmjow non aveva tutti i torti: fuori doveva essere davvero molto freddo se persino il suo corpo era meno caldo del solito.

E più la sua mano saliva sul petto del ragazzo, più percepiva il calore ritornare lentamente a farsi strada dentro di lui. Lasciò scivolare la bocca più in basso, fino alla base del collo, non limitandosi più a semplici e superficiali baci ma cominciando a carezzare quella pelle ancora fredda con la punta della lingua. Stava cominciando a prenderci gusto all’idea di dover riscaldare quel maledetto pezzo di ghiaccio, non solo fisicamente.

A quanto pareva le sue mosse un seppur minimo effetto dovevano averlo avuto, dato che Grimmjow stava cominciando a faticare per mantenere il suo respiro regolare, tanto che aveva mollato finalmente la sua presa sul polso destro.

Ichigo ne approfittò quasi subito, allungando la mano verso la patta dei pantaloni del compagno e slacciandola rapidamente.

«Quanta… fretta, Ichigo! Devi avere proprio… tanta voglia» sogghignò il compagno, seppur a fatica, mentre la mano dell’altro scavalcava l’elastico dei suoi boxer ma si ritraeva bruscamente, quando Grimmjow ebbe infilato una mano sotto la maglia di Ichigo a tradimento.

«Cazzo! Hai le mani gelate! Attento a dove le metti!» sibilò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, sussultando decisamente contro le dita gelide del compagno.

«Te l’ho detto che fa freddo!» insistette Grimmjow, percorrendo le vertebre del ragazzo, incurante dei suoi brividi di protesta.

Il compagno sbuffò scocciato, cercando di ignorare quel momentaneo fastidio per tornare a concentrarsi sul corpo dell’altro.

Riuscì finalmente a insinuare una mano fra le gambe del ragazzo, notando come fosse meno imperturbabile di quanto non cercasse di mostrare.

Cominciò a sfiorarlo lentamente, pur sapendo che nel provare certe sensazioni Grimmjow era alquanto impaziente. O forse proprio per quello. Iniziò ad accarezzare la sua erezione in punta di dita, percorrendola dalla base alla punta, che prese a stuzzicare fra i polpastrelli, percependo quasi contemporaneamente il respiro dell’altro farsi più affannato a ogni secondo che passava.

Ma Grimmjow non era tipo da starsene con le mani in mano, anche se aveva ben chiesto lui di venire provocato da Ichigo e così, prima che questo potesse reagire in qualche maniera, si avventò sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, ben deciso a restituirgli il favore.

«Grimm! Ma che diamine…!» borbottò Ichigo, mentre la mano di Grimmjow si stringeva attorno alla sua erezione, con molta meno indecisione della sua, cominciando a muoversi con una certa velocità.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni spalancò le labbra, cominciando ad ansimare rumorosamente contro il collo del ragazzo mentre, suo malgrado, si lasciava trascinare dal ritmo imposto dalla mano dell’altro, muovendo la propria in direzione contraria e seguendo con un certo impegno i suoi gesti.

«Cosa succede, Ichigo? Hai già rinunciato a convincermi?» sussurrò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri con voce roca, mentre il compagno si spingeva con un certo entusiasmo nella sua mano.

A quelle parole Ichigo inspirò rabbiosamente, stringendo i denti per la stizza: era partito con l’idea di far impazzire Grimmjow ed era finito a lasciarsi masturbare da quella mano maledettamente grande senza neanche provare a fermarsi per un singolo istante!

Chiuse gli occhi mentre una smorfia di vero e proprio dolore si dipingeva sul suo viso al pensiero di ciò che stava per fare. Sottrarsi alle audaci carezze del compagno era un’assurdità in un momento del genere ma doveva essere lui quello a metterlo in difficoltà, non il contrario.

Si staccò dal compagno con un lamento trattenuto a stento, chinandosi a percorrere il suo petto in punta di labbra, senza tuttavia soffermarcisi troppo a lungo, per scendere poi parecchio più in basso. Nella sua discesa si trovò costretto a scivolare lentamente giù dal divano, mentre la sua bocca si soffermava sullo stomaco del compagno, i cui muscoli avevano cominciato a tendersi per l’anticipazione di ciò che stava per accadergli, finché Grimmjow non vide Ichigo cascare completamente a terra.

Quasi contemporaneamente al tonfo, alle sue orecchie arrivarono anche un paio di bestemmie mal trattenute, indice del fatto che il compagno, cadendo, doveva essersi fatto parecchio male alle ginocchia.

Gli sfuggì una mezza risata ma non ebbe modo di completarla: si trovò a sussultare violentemente quando il ragazzo, improvvisamente, smise di parlare e si chinò su di lui, prendendolo in bocca senza tanti complimenti.

Ichigo non era solito lanciarsi in quel genere di iniziative: un po’ perché si vergognava da pazzi e un po’ perché ammetteva che non era certo il massimo per lui trovarsi a fare una cosa del genere.

E poi era un gesto che faceva perdere parecchia lucidità a Grimmjow, non gli era semplice controllarsi, non quando le labbra del compagno si poggiavano a quel modo, per quanto irruente e impacciato, su di lui. Era una sensazione che lo mandava fuori di testa e Ichigo lo sapeva benissimo. Se lo faceva, voleva dire che aveva proprio deciso di provocarlo per bene quella sera.

Però, dannazione, non erano cose da prendersi tanto di petto! Una volta di quelle gli avrebbe fatto prendere un colpo con quel comportamento assurdo, sempre se non si strozzava prima lui. Una bella morte per entrambi, davvero!

Si allontanò da quei pensieri nervosi, sistemandosi meglio sul bordo del divano per consentire al compagno di muoversi senza troppi problemi, gettando poi la testa all’indietro e lasciandolo fare, mentre pregava ardentemente che tutto andasse per il verso giusto.

Sulla stanza calò uno strano silenzio teso, interrotto soltanto dal rumore della bocca di Ichigo e dal respiro di Grimmjow, sempre più affannato e irregolare, sempre più rarefatto a mano a mano che la lingua del ragazzo seguitava a carezzarlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, senza fermarsi per un solo istante, procedendo a un ritmo lento ma serrato, quasi avesse deciso di togliergli anche il tempo di respirare.

E poi Ichigo lo riprese completamente in bocca, senza fiatare né compiacersi di quel gesto, cominciando semplicemente a succhiare. Partì dalla punta per poi arrivare fino alla base e Grimmjow non poté fare altro che affondare completamente in quella cavità umida e calda, stringendo i denti per trattenere un lamento traditore che stava per sgorgagli fra le labbra. Abbassò una mano, mentre la bocca di Ichigo si muoveva lentamente, su e giù, infilando le dita fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni del ragazzo e accarezzandogli la testa, un gesto che sembrò far sussultare l’altro, che pure era rimasto disgraziatamente a _mezza strada_ per portare in fondo la sua provocazione.

E quando sentì la mano del compagno sul suo capo, Ichigo decise di risolvere da solo quel problema, portandosi una mano fra le gambe, mentre le prime gocce di seme amaro cominciavano a bagnare le sue labbra.

Non ci volle molto perché Grimmjow sentisse Ichigo ansimare, percependo il suo fiato riscaldare pesantemente la sua erezione e alzò la testa, quel tanto da poter dirigere uno sguardo obliquo e semi-offuscato dall’eccitazione in direzione del ragazzo.

Lo vide: vide quella testa arancione in mezzo alle sue gambe; vide le sue guance congestionate, dallo sforzo e forse anche dal piacere; vide il suo braccio che si muoveva convulsamente e i fianchi che seguivano quel movimento convulso. Vide in sostanza Ichigo impegnato a darsi piacere da solo e a dare piacere a lui.

Se voleva farlo impazzire, ebbene, ci stava riuscendo perfettamente: quella scena era per il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri tanto eccitante, che si trattenne a stento dallo spingersi fra le labbra del ragazzo. Fare l’amore con quella bocca stava diventando un tormento tanto piacevole da risultare doloroso.

La mano di Grimmjow si spinse ancora più in basso, accarezzando con feroce possessività la nuca di Ichigo, che a quei gesti rispondeva con movimenti sempre più rapidi della sua mano, quasi fingesse che le dita del ragazzo fossero al posto delle sue, in mezzo alle sue gambe, ad accarezzarlo fino a tenderlo, fino a farlo impazzire, fino a farlo venire come solo lui sapeva fare.

Non che d’altra parte Grimmjow fosse in condizioni migliori: la sensazione di Ichigo che gemeva sommessamente con la bocca serrata sulla sua erezione era più che sufficiente a fargli raggiungere il limite della sopportazione.

Ed in effetti, bastò che il compagno riprendesse a succhiare per pochi, brevi istanti per portare la tensione al massimo. Grimmjow gli venne in bocca, con un lamento roco particolarmente compiaciuto ma Ichigo non si staccò, dandosi pena di non sprecare neanche una goccia di quel seme tanto caldo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si diede giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato prima di abbassare la mano, ancora poggiata sulla nuca di Ichigo, per tirargli la collottola e fargli segno di risalire sul divano.

Ichigo s’issò sopra di lui ma prima ancora che potesse aprir bocca, lo raggiunse la mano del ragazzo, chiudendosi sulla sua erezione e offrendogli il contatto di quella mano che fino a pochi secondi prima aveva potuto soltanto immaginare.

L’unica reazione del ragazzo, a parte una mezza esclamazione sorpresa, fu di appoggiarsi alle spalle del compagno, lasciandolo fare, lasciando che lo masturbasse con decisione fino a farlo venire. E non gli ci volle poi molto: era già abbastanza eccitato, gli bastò avvertire il contatto con quelle dita di nuovo calde, gli bastò avvertire i polpastrelli scivolare sulla sua erezione ormai umida, per venire nella sua mano con una spinta più decisa.

Non ci furono molte parole dopo, almeno non finché Ichigo non riuscì a recuperare un po’ di lucidità, la fronte appoggiata alla spalla dell’altro, che si limitava a stringergli la nuca senza aprir bocca. Conoscendo il ragazzo, Grimmjow sapeva benissimo quali sarebbero state le sue successive parole e _cosa_ si aspettava che gli rispondesse. E non vedeva l’ora di fare esattamente il contrario.

«Allora… sei soddisfatto?!» esclamò rancorosamente il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, staccandosi dalla sua spalla.

«E non venirmi a dire che non ti è piaciuto perché non ti credo» aggiunse precipitosamente, notando una certa ironia nello sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo Grimmjow in quell’istante.

Cosa diamine aveva da ridere, con quel ghigno sornione?!

«Non ho mai detto che non mi è piaciuto» replicò tranquillamente il ragazzo, accomodandosi meglio sotto di lui.

«Più che altro… non aspettarti nessun trattamento particolare, perché stasera non ho alcuna intenzione di _star sotto_ ».

«Ma… Chi ti ha detto che mi aspetto una cosa del genere?!» sbottò Ichigo fin troppo piccato, distogliendo tuttavia lo sguardo da quello di Grimmjow. Non era il caso di guardarli troppo intensamente quegli occhi azzurri, quando sapeva di non stare dichiarando propriamente la verità. Rischiava di venir sgamato ancor prima di aprir bocca.

«Un’intuizione» esordì Grimmjow, accomodandosi contro lo schienale del divano e dandosi una posa da gran sbruffone.

«E se anche fosse?!» insistette Ichigo, voltandosi nella sua direzione e lanciandogli uno sguardo ostinato.

«Non mi sembra di chiedere chissà che cosa!».

«E invece sì» s’intestardì Grimmjow, afferrandolo per la camicia.

«Non ho voglia e poi non mi va di sporcare il divano buono» concluse, spostando lo sguardo oltre la sua spalla.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sollevò un sopracciglio, immensamente perplesso, chiedendosi se per caso il compagno non lo stesse clamorosamente prendendo per il culo: da quando in qua si preoccupava dei mobili, lui?!

«Andiamo! Come se _così_ non avessimo sporcato niente! Sei un ingrato!» sbottò alla fine Ichigo, sferrandogli un pugno alla spalla e staccandosi da lui per tornare a sedersi sul divano.

Grimmjow si limitò a ghignare di fronte alla rabbia del compagno, osservandolo sistemarsi i pantaloni con movimenti secchi e scocciati, prima di abbassarsi a recuperare il piumone, finito a terra e dimenticato dai due contendenti.

«Non sono un ingrato! Andiamo, ci sono tanti altri modi, per ringraziarti» esclamò con una punta di malizia, fissando la schiena di Ichigo, chinato verso il pavimento.

«Che?! Non eri tu che ci tenevi tanto alla tappezzeria del divano buono?!» recriminò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, alzandosi e lanciandogli uno sguardo assassino, che non ebbe alcun effetto su Grimmjow né lo distolse dal proposito di riavvicinarsi a lui.

«Oh beh… faremo piano» esclamò alla fine, fingendo di rassicurarlo mentre con una mano iniziava a sfilargli la maglietta.

«Sei sleale! Un infame, bastardo sleale!» protestò Ichigo.

«Ma non credere che l’avrai vinta tanto facilmente!» continuò, lasciandosi tuttavia andare all’indietro sul divano, seguito quasi subito da Grimmjow.

«Scommettiamo?» lo provocò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, sicuro di vincere quella sfida.

Soltanto per salvare il divano buono, naturalmente.


End file.
